five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans/Aura Users
'Biology' Are humans who inhabit the Dust World/Remnant that have unlocked their Aura. Aura is manifestation of the soul and powers their Semblances and Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. This even applies to nontraditional "weapons", such as a loaf of bread or a leek as seen with Food Fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. 'Culture' 'Huntsmen and Huntresses' Are licenced warriors who are trained to fight the Creatures of Grimm, protect the people the Remnant and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of their world. Those who wish to become Huntsmen or Huntresses attend the enroll in one the Huntsmen Academes, Beacon Academy located in the Kingdom of Vale, Haven Academy located in the Kingdom of Mistral, Atlas Academy located in the Kingdom of Atlas or Shade Academy in the Kingdom of Vacuo. To do this they must pass the entrance exam which the usualy train for by going to a combat school. Though if they have they have skills they skip this stage. Huntsmen after graduating from their Academes Huntsmen receive a license they can access through their scrolls. This license includes their photo, name, Huntsman ID number, their emblem, the Kingdom that issued the license, the Huntsman academy attended and any restrictions the Huntsman may have. This does come with problems as they been known to be employed for disreputable purposes on occasion. Huntsmen missions generally fall into these categories, Search and Rescue ( Finding Missing people or missing Supplies), Search and Destroy(Clearing out areas infested with Grimm), Perimeter Defence(Fortifying the Kingdoms and Cities defences.), Village Security(Helping a village not part of the Four Kingdoms fight off the Grimm). Bounty(Catching Wanted Criminals) and Escort(Escorting one or more civilians through Grimm Infested areas.) 'Huntsmen-in-training' Are students of one of the Four Huntsmen Academies who either enroll in Beacon, Atlas, Haven and Shade Academy. The study and train for four years usually at years of age 17 ending at 21. Though sometimes in special cases of the person is advanced enough the can start earlier. The classes students will take in will be Grimm Studies (Learning about the Creatures of Grimm) History Class, Combat Classes, Plant Sciences, Stealth and Security and Weapon Crafting and Upkeep and will take part practical missions. They will take school trips to dangerous places outside the Kingdoms. 'Elite Huntsmen and Huntresses' Are Huntsmen who consider among the strongest and most famous. They are among strongest of warriors in Remnant with some being to take the strong warriors like the The Four Maidens. 'Professors' Are Huntsmen who teach at either at one the combat schools or the Huntsmen Academies. Special Operatives Are Huntsmen who have graduated from Atlas Academy and joined the Kingdom of Atlas Military Special Operative Unit. This has drawn criticism as the separation of Huntsmen and Kingdom allegiance was intended as a measure to ensure peace. As such other Huntsmen are not fond of them. Headmaster and Headmistress ' Are Huntsmen who are put in charge of one of the Four Huntsmen Academies. The Headmasters who access and authority to education, entry qualification and are also member of their respective Kingdom's council. Most of them are regarded as level of an elite Huntsmen. 'Strengths Due to living in hostile world most Aura Users are skilled in combating the Creatures of Grimm. '''Those in particular who trained as Huntsmen. It also depends on were they grew up. As those who grew up outside the Kingdoms are known to have better survivalist skills than those of lived in the Kingdoms. Because of this most are willing to kill to defend themselves. '''Aura Aura is this the energy source that is consider a manifestation of one's Soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. It is mainly used shield clocking the person a veil from attacks that would normal people. However the amount times a person Aura is hit to starts to deplete and once it is used that user is defenceless. Aura also allows the user to heal minor injures to themselves. Semblance Weapons ' 'Weaknesses 'List of Aura Users ' 'Trivia' Category:Races Category:Dust World Category:Rwby Series Category:Aura Users